


Visitor

by Yoboiiiiiiiiiii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, L’manberg, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoboiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/Yoboiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: Techno must have been sat down in the wreckage of where Tommy once slept for hours. Time passing around him quickly like the wind and just as cold. It was dark and blown up and he was alone with the exception of the countless voices chanting for blood and other things that drove him mad. For the most part, he was thinking about Family. About friendship. Being used. He’d hurt Tommy, almost taken his final life as they’d blown up L’manberg once and for all. Technoblade thought he’d feel... satisfied. All he felt was empty.A fire that once was spreading wild and fast through the dry plains, leaving nothing but destruction and pain in its path was now a chillingly silent graveyard. Tree carcasses and ashy snow was the only reminder of the flames’ great fury. There was nothing left for Technoblade. Instead of accomplishment he was met with a paralysing emptiness. His flames destroyed more than he’d hoped, he’d gotten too stubborn. He took too much. There was nothing left.And then there was a knock. Albeit a gentle one but given the nothingness that surrounded him, the piglin hybrid heard it loud and clear.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), techno - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 549





	1. Chapter 1

There wasn’t a thing in this world that resonates with Technoblade more than violence. It was built into his very core, the voices in his head screaming and begging for it. He’d grown used to being feared by all, to the point where it was borderline comforting. As long as he had those who he held close, his allies and closest friends. The ones who he’d trust and protect with everything he had. 

He’d let Tommy push himself into a special place in Technoblades heart. He let down walls for the child, despite his brash and argumentative nature. He’d even protect him against a force that held potential to be greater than his own. Dream. Technoblade never said this aloud, but he’d even been willingly to give everything to protect Tommy. At one point. Perhaps it was still hidden deep down. As far as Techno was concerned it was long gone though. The bond completely severed and burnt away. 

He was familiar with rejection and being used. Techno wouldn’t’ve been as bothered if Tommy just gave it to him straight when he’d first told the truth about his plans for L’manberg. If in that moment, with the duo standing in the rain. Techno breaking his walls down almost entirely for Tommy, telling the teen that he even respected him as a friend. If Tommy had left then and there, Technoblade would have understood. Hell, he would’ve tried to blow up L’manberg WITHOUT hurting Tommy. Maybe even allow friendship again in the future. He offered Tommy an out. He gave him every opportunity to leave. He was transparent about his plans and gave far too much into the blondes hands. 

It was something about the situation that broke him. Perhaps the fact that he was surrounded by enemies who were previously turned against Tommy. Enemies that he defended Tommy’s case to. Enemies that he was prepared to kill for Tommy. Perhaps it was the fact that Tommy couldn’t even say it. He couldn’t even tell Techno he was leaving him. He’d just apologised like that would fix anything. Perhaps it was the fact that he deemed himself worthy to keep Technoblade’s treasured axe. That was bestowed upon him in an act of TRUST. Technoblade will never forget the ice cold feeling that washed over him as he muttered the quiet ‘wow’. 

His body felt absolutely frozen, the voices in his head were absolutely screeching. Too many different things at once for him to comprehend anything except for the HURT. He could feel the eyes of at least 20 people on him, he could sense their judgement. They probably thought he was pathetic and weak, being betrayed by Tommy. The kid who was exiled and alone. The kid who turned his back on him before. A child. He was being betrayed by a child and in front of everyone who once feared him. His heart was beating so hard it almost hurt. His fight or flight was kicking in hard and he knew he’d either have to give in to his urge for blood or run. 

He’d wondered, after the matter, if maybe he should have just killed Tommy in that moment. He was so horrified at the thought of the others deeming him weak, so maybe he should’ve reminded them that he was still the monster they all knew and feared. Reluctantly, Technoblade acknowledged that he wouldn’t have been able to follow through with that action though. Despite the betrayal, despite the hurt and embarrassment. Despite the rage that poured through him. Techno knows that he couldn’t have done it. 

When Dream spoke up and asked him to join him, that felt like the only feasible solution. He was definitely bluffing his confidence in a ‘1 v 30’, not that he’d tell anyone that. He would’ve definitely been able to escape sure, but to fight them all? Definitely not. He didnt have the supplies yet. So being reminded of his withers and promised the destruction of the place that Tommy had once again betrayed him for. Techno latched onto the idea immediately. Dream didn’t try to sugarcoat it. They weren’t working together for any other reason than linked interests. There was no brotherhood or bonding. Just simple business. Its what he never could’ve had with Tommy. 

“Whats done is done.” Techno’s voice echoes in the small ruins of Tommy’s old room. Now blown up. He was sat amongst the rubble, a few hours after the events in L’manberg went down. The chilled silence of the room was both inviting and suffocating. The last time he’d been here it was filled with ringing bells and bickering between Tommy and himself. Laughter. A feeling wrapped itself around Technos stomach and heart and it clutched him so tight he genuinely felt as though he couldn’t breathe. 

He’d won. He finished what he started. Everything should be ok now. He and Philza were safe, he even had his dogs. So why did Techno feel such intense unease? Why did he feel compelled to this room? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about his argument with Tommy? It wasn’t like him to dwell. The past doesn’t matter and the only universal language is violence. He won those arguments. He killed his enemies and harmed those who’d wronged himself and Phil. He’d shot at Tommy and Tubbo and they were all at his mercy. And here he was, sitting in a freezing dark room. Heart clenched and chest aching. He felt more like the one who had lost everything. 

But why?

If he was honest with himself, it was all down to guilt. Yes Tommy had fucked up, yes he’d betrayed him. Governments are bad and L’manbergs was corrupt. This was all true. But they were kids. And something about winning a fight where the others stand no chance.. its not as satisfying as it should be. Having overwhelming power over those who wronged him. It didn’t give him the satisfaction it once did. The bonds that he once had were severed yes but the hole it left in his heart wasn’t. He’d be lying if he said that he was relieved that Tommy didn’t lose his last life in that fight. He’d be lying if he said that he hesitated before pulling the trigger on the two teens. 

Technoblade looks down at his hands. Covered with blisters and dried blood. A nausea grows in his stomach when he thinks about who it could belong to. Its a first, thats for sure. He made Tommy Christmas presents. He’d let Tommy waste his precious supplies. Comforted him when he showed signs of trauma. Stood between him and Dream without a slither of hesitation. And now he may or may not have the kids dried blood on his hands. Techno feels like shit and he hates it.

His stomach feels heavy as if he’d swallowed iron, his chest felt winded and his heart felt as though it was being held tightly in a cold grip. It was nothing that could be fixed by a potion, nor could any of it cause him actual harm. It was just plain sadness and guilt. Yet he’d definitely prefer physical injuries over this. This emptiness. The overwhelming coldness that was freezing him slowly. Just as Techno started to feel his eyes well up even the slightest, he’s startled out of the haze his mind was once with. 

By a simple and soft knock on his front door. This. Concerns him. The piglin hybrid stands up, body tense and muscles aching. But he’s already preparing himself for a fight. Phil wouldn’t knock, neither would Dream. Tommy.. Technoblade pulls out his sword and shakes his head. Tommy isn’t coming back. So he doesn’t know who it could be. Therefore its a threat. 

When he finally gets to the front door and pulls it open, his grip on the sword relaxes in the slightest. A lanky half black half white hybrid was standing on doorstop. Slouched forwards with a book gripped tightly in his hands. Eyes frantically looking between the sword in Technos hands and his own crimson red eyes. The tall teen seems to fumble with his words for a moment and Techno sighs and steps back, gesturing for the other to come inside. Only because it’s night and he doesn’t want Ranboo attracting any mobs towards his doorstep. He puts the sword away but his body is still tense and prepared for the worst.

Ranboo wordlessly follows him and shuts the doors behind him. When he turns and meets Technoblades quiet, intense gaze Ranboo feels a tight grip around his throat all of a sudden. Techno raises an eyebrow, because the teen must have come here for a reason but. He was just standing there. Silent. Eyes wide and filled with panic. It was making Techno uneasy to say the least. 

The voices weren’t helping. They were going off about ‘Walmart technoblade’ and ‘new son pog’ so he was opting to ignore them. After a couple long awkward seconds pass, Techno gives up on waiting and leans against the wall tiredly.

“Your home would have been blown up with L’manberg, am I correct? Was all yer’ belongings still inside?” Technoblade asks slowly, fully aware of how Ranboo seems to flinch back to life when the others deeper voice fills the awkward silence. Techno is not used to starting conversation. 

“Um yes. Sorry I. Dont know why I came here? I was.. I was lost and I was trying to remember you see and I um. You and Phil... you’re the only two people who.. I don’t know who my friends are and I don’t-“ Ranboos voice seems to get quieter and quieter as he continues and Techno raises a hand which stops the taller man completely. 

“You cant stay here. I dont trust you enough for you to stay here, kid.” Techno can’t lie, but he does feel a weird urge to apologise. Ranboo seems to slouch even more, which is saying something considering the kids horrible posture already. There’s a hurt in his eyes that Techno has to look away from. 

“Oh. Of course. I knew that. Why would you trust me. I’m sorry. I had another reason for coming here I- I remember now.” Ranboo hastily pulls his bag from his shoulders and looks through it hurriedly, scared to make Techno angry by wasting his time. Techno pushes himself off the wall and steps towards Ranboo, who instinctively steps away. They make eye contact for a moment before Ranboo looks down in his bag again and makes an uncomfortable sound in his throat. Techno tilts his head at this but watches quietly nonetheless. 

“You- yours was blown up in the fight and that would have been sucky because it shouldn’t have been there in the first place. And you gave me my book. You didn’t need to but um.. you did. And so I.. this isnt yours its mine and it’s probably not as good but I..” Ranboo stops talking and holds out an axe. A powerful axe, from the looks of it. 

Techno stares at it silently. The aching feeling in his chest and heart feels like its being warmed and he’s not sure if its better or worse. He hesitates before he reaches out and grabs it, and when he does he can see Ranboo physically relax a little bit. Technoblade looks at the enchantments on the axe, too, and his eyes widen. Its the same as the one he’d given to Tommy. 

“Um. Philza offered for me to stay here but I knew you might not approve, which is perfectly ok too theres nothing wrong with that it is YOUR place after all but I wanted to thank you and I thought this could be appropriate maybe? Im sorry if its not good-“

The sound of a loud thump as the axe hits the floor both silences Ranboo and makes him jump away with fear. He looks at Techno, who was staring at the axe with confusion. Like he didnt understand how he’d dropped it either.

After a few silent minutes Ranboo clears his throat.

“Im sorry. Should I go? Are you ok?” He inches towards the door and Techno looks up at him suddenly. Pointedly avoiding his eyes but he seems to be looking at Ranboo with confusion. Ranboo swears he sees a glimpse of something else there too but its gone immediately and Techno seems to have returned to himself because he picks the axe back up and turns his back to Ranboo. The teen didn’t pick up on the way Techno seemed to be blinking just a tad too often and that the piglin hybrid was going a little red. 

“The dogs need someone to look after them. I would not care if you moved into their kennel. Hypothetically.” That is all techno says before he goes up to his attic where his bed is. Ranboo pretends he doesn’t see the small smile on Technoblades face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the stream where Techno and ranboo go to the woodland mansion together:D

Techno likes the cold. He likes that it was a numbing feeling that wrapped around him, yet also was constantly biting at his skin. Moving to the arctic was one of bis best ideas yet. It was cold. Quiet. No one could find his base and mess with his things. He had free reign of a large somewhat desolate area to do as he wishes with no judgement or rules or Government. The brief days of his retirement were the nicest he’d had in years. Something about being alone made Technoblade feel at ease. Sure he enjoyed certain peoples company. Phil was always welcome. But Phil was the kind of person who could around Techno and still let Techno feel like he was alone.

In the sense that Phil understands the value of the unspoken word. Because sometimes talking was too hard. Too often do they converse via expressions or hand movements. Maybe it was a habit picked up from after the wars where they had to be silent because their lives depended on it. Whatever the case, Phil became a source of comfort. One of the very very few people in the world that Techno could be around at his worst. Because they understood eachother. Phil would sometimes push on Technos boundaries but he knew when enough was enough. They understood eachother. Techno felt like he could be vulnerable. Philza was strong enough to look after himself, so Techno never had that constant need to look after him like he’d had with Wilbur and Tommy. He knew Phil was strong, and sure he did still worry for his old friend but he knew deep down that the men was more than capable. 

There are sometimes days where he even needs to be away from Phil, too, though. Days where the voices are being too much. Days where everything is too much. He cant sit still, cant hold a train of thought. Days that he usually spends mining or hunting because the tasks are easy enough to be done without thought. Things he does so often he can almost just rely on muscle memory alone whilst he escapes into his thoughts. It was one of those days. 

Techno woke up exhausted, as he always seemed to do. The cold that he normally found comforting and refreshing was just irritating. Yet, after covering himself in warm coats, that too was just uncomfortable. His own skin just felt like it was crawling. He wanted blood. He made himself some food and stood at his window whilst he ate. Trying to ignore the headache that was coming to life slowly at the back of his head. Instead focusing on what was outside. Watching a small white bunny hop through the snow. Its quiet. That helps a little. He focuses on the soft hum of the wind, the crunch of snow under the rabbits feet and even picks up on the gentle buzzes of the bee farm next to his house. His home. 

Techno moves to another window to see more of the area and almost curses. Theres a small shack. Its new. Techno stares at it silently, eyebrows furrowed. The headache makes itself known and he frowns and heads outside. Its even colder and he can feel his irritation growing. Some of the voices think its Tommy’s and that only serves to wind Technoblade up more. If Tommy built another thing on his land. He wouldn’t hesitate to blow it up again. As he makes his way closer he hears a quiet voice. Yet theres no one in sight. 

Techno stands at the gate of the little shack that was built into the wall of the mountain. Its quite a pathetic base, if you could even call it that. Theres a hole with a trap door and its where the voice is coming from. A deep voice. Hushed and speaking fast. 

He clears his throat and theres a loud smash sound followed by a string of panicked sounds and a very loud ‘coming!’. Oh. Its Ranboo. It’d been a few days since he let the kid live with them. Techno is ashamed to admit that he honestly forgot about him. Ranboos head pops out and Techno can tell he’s in a bad mood today because normally the image would have been pretty amusing. Instead he’s just irritated. 

“Oh! Hi! Goodmorning! I wasn’t expecting a visit. Is everything ok?” Ranboo climbs up the ladder and stands in his small pathetic excuse of a shack, slouched over even because its too small for his size. Another amusing image that apparently does nothing against Technoblade’s bad day. 

“This is ugly. Yaknow theres a perfectly good house next to mine you could have moved into?” Techno frowns and taps his foot against one of the fence pieces and scoffs when it gives a little. Its not even well built. Ranboo plays with his hands anxiously and gives a small laugh in response. 

“Um. Thats where your dogs live. And they’re uh. Loud. Phil said he was going to build an actual kennel with a house for me next to it um later so this was only going to be temporary.” Ranboo explains. 

“You’re making Philza make you a house? Seems pretty selfish to me, he’s a busy man y’know? He has his own kids to look after and I’m pretty sure he’s trying to revive one of them. Im sure you could build your own house.” Technoblade, deep down, knows he’s being a little unfair. But he’s in a bad mood and wants to be alone. Sure he said Ranboo could stay but the kids gotta learn that if he stays with Techno he may have to deal with him when he’s like this too. 

“I didn’t ask him too! He told me he was going to do it, and I didnt want to. Um.” Ranboo looks up from his hands and is immediately met with Technoblade’s exhausted eyes and he feels a rise of discomfort and slight anger from it. He looks away quickly. Eye contact is bad. 

“What do you want me to do?” Ranboo finally settles on. And this surprises Technoblade, which is a very hard thing to do. The pink haired man frowns a little harder and shrugs his shoulders. 

“Make this.. base a little more sturdy until Phil makes yours? You can hardly stand in this. Mobs can just come over and either shoot you through the gap or a creeper would just completely blow up. Its a dumb design, kid.” Technoblade turns his back on Ranboo and starts to walk away. He stops very quickly though, when he hears light chuckling. He turns back to Ranboo, eyebrows furrowed and frown clear.

“What are you laughin’ at?” 

Ranboo seems to pick up on Techno’s anger and immediately calms himself, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Its nothing really. Tommy complained that you were uncaring but I think he just didn’t understand you. But I get it. You just hide it-“ Ranboo falls silent when Techno starts to walk towards him. The pink haired man seems to only look angrier which doesn’t make any sense to the teen. He was trying to say a good thing. 

“Tommy doesnt know anything about me, and neither do you. I don’t care about you and I nevet cared about.. You dont know what you’re talking about.” Technoblade’s voice is colder than the air around them and Ranboo can feel his own irritation rising too. Maybe its because Technoblade wont stop staring at him. Maybe its because he’s already on edge. So he does something stupid. 

“It’s obvious that you both cared about eachother, you’d probably still be friends if you weren’t both so stubborn. You’ve got way more in common than you think.” Ranboo knows immediately after he says it, that he’s in trouble. He flinches back towards the wall of the mountain behind him and tries to make himself even smaller. Because Techno was silent but the air around him had changed. He was practically seething.

Ranboo was expecting to be yelled at, to he kicked out. Sent away. Hell, maybe Techno would try to fight him. He knew immediately after the words left his mouth that he should have kept it shut. Yet Techno said nothing. He stood there, eyes no longer looking at Ranboo but instead at the floor. He stood there, anger and hurt radiating off of him enough to keep Ranboo frozen in place. Enough to make Ranboo feel like a rabbit being cornered by a fox. He felt like he was in danger. 

“We were never friends.” Was all Technoblade finally said before he turned away and walked back to his house. Ranboo felt relief wash over him, but an anxiety was also building up. What was Technoblade thinking? Was he going to punish Ranboo later? Is he just dropping it or is he waiting till he can strike when Ranboo isn’t ready? Ranboo stands there, frozen, watching Technoblade leave. He cant seem to move until the other is completely out of sight. He falls into a sitting position and puts his face in his hands. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

Meanwhile, Technoblade was making his way down to the wreckage of Tommy’s old room once again. A sick feeling in his stomach. The voices were chanting something about Tommy and Ranboo and maybe if he tried to focus he’d understand what exactly they had to say about those two but he didn’t want to listen. His ears were ringing and his hands felt numb. He stood at the entrance to the room. Stared the the ladder leading down into the destruction. 

He did care. He cared about Tommy so much. Even now, he couldn’t deny that for even a moment, he’d missed him. Tommy wasn’t like Ranboo. Tommy didn’t ask. He fought back, he took, he did everything in his nature sometimes to make Technoblade angry with him. He did all these things that drove Techno crazy. 

He falls to his knees, not even ok enough to go down and sit in there like he’d done before. His caring for Tommy was a weakness that needed to be squashed. Yet no matter what he did. No matter how badly he hurt Tommy, and made Tommy hate his guts. He saw the kid like a little brother, deep down. And Ranboo calling it out. Ranboo telling him that he understood him? 

It all felt like too much. He felt too weak. Too vulnerable. Tommy had utterly destroyed the walls he’d built up in his time at the base. Now it seemed that everyone was seeing through the chipped pieces and catching onto his weakness. 

He couldn’t deny that he saw bits of himself in Ranboo, a version of himself he denied ever existed. He couldn’t deny that his ‘insults’ to the others base were out of a place of concern. Something about feeling seen. Something about the other knowing him. It felt like a hand had snaked itself around Technoblade’s throat. 

He couldn’t let that happen. Not again. No one. He cant trust anyone except Philza. Ranboo would only eventually use him in the end. For something. Right? RIGHT? 

“Techno?” 

Phils voice is like a wave of warm water. The piglin hybrid is on his feet in a heart beat, turning around and flinching when he sees Phil right there. He’d seen. He saw Technoblade knelt over the entrance to Tommy’s old room. And judging from the look on Philza’s face, he was seeing Techno as well in that moment. Seeing what Technoblade didn’t want anyone to see. 

“He. The kid. I think I upset him.” Technoblade mumbles with a shrug of his shoulders, stepping away from the area. Maybe he could make Phil drop it if he changed the topic. 

“You were gonna make him a house? Why not make him make his own-“

“He’s a lot like you were, y’know. You weren’t ever really as anxious but if you got to know him, he’s funny. He’s loyal.” Phil puts a hand on Techno’s shoulder and the taller of the two feels an incredible weight on his chest. His ears are still ringing and he feels like he’s being crushed under an invisible pressure. 

“Why are you telling me this?” His voice is weaker than he intends for it to be and he can see the worry flash over Phils expression. 

“I’m not saying you have to trust him or let him in. I understand why you don’t want to.” Phil steps towards Techno and opens his arms up and the pink haired man turns his head away. Letting Phil wrap his arms around him but doing nothing to return the hug. 

“But?” He asks, voice still far softer and hurt than he wants it to be.

“But he’s not Tommy. It’s unfair to hold judgement without even knowing him.” Phil is right. Phil is always right. That doesn’t mean Technoblade doesn’t hate it, though. He closes his eyes and leans his head on top of the blonde mans head. The only bit of affection he could handle giving right now without feeling even more suffocated and on edge. 

“I know. Let go of me please.” He mumbles and Phil does as asked, stepping away and giving Techno a smile.

“He went through the effort of finding a map, y’know. To get you another totem of undying. Said he feels bad about helping The Butcher’s which led you to losing your last one. You should go with him. Spend some time with him.” Phil suggests, politely turning away when Technoblade’s expression changes from its usually nonchalant to one of grief. 

Techno cant handle this. Cant handle people wanting to do things for him. To want to give him things. Phil was the only other person in the world who cared and wanted to help him. Why the hell was Ranboo doing it? What did he have to gain? 

“If it helps. He said he’d only give you one if he got two because he needs one for himself. So look at it like this, he wants to go to a woodland mansion to get a totem of undying. He wants you to come in case he gets any extras, ok Techno?” Phils voice is so calm and gentle, if anyone else ever spoke to him so softly it would drive him to fury. It would make him feel weak and small. When it was Phil, though, he felt like the blonde was taking away some of the pressure and weight from his heart. Helping him.

“Yeah. Ok.” He nods his head slowly. An adventure. Something to do. It wasn’t purely because Ranboo wanted Techno to have a totem. It was because he wanted company and Phil was too busy. Right. 

“I’ll bring some of my dogs.”


End file.
